


Secrets and S'more

by flowerchilddeeno



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Co-workers, Completed, Falling In Love, Hate to Love, Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M, Marshmallows, Muse - Freeform, Phanfiction, S'mores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerchilddeeno/pseuds/flowerchilddeeno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dan and Phil are coworkers who seem to hate one another, but then something happens at the staff Christmas party.<br/>[phan au]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets and S'more

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4:00 a.m, so don't expect much lmao.

Dan Howell had worked at the small bakery across from his flat called "Flour Power" for about three years now; the bakery was his favorite place, but then Phil Lester decided to work there. You see, Dan didn't particularly like Phil all that much because well, Dan didn't really have a reason besides the fact that Phil didn't like him. As soon as Phil started to work at Flour Power, Dan didn't enjoy his time working. Phil constantly teased Dan about anything he could point out and it annoyed Dan to no end. Marisol, the bakery's owner who is the sweetest old lady anyone could meet, find the two boys' to be quite adorable together with their bickering and such, which is why she also made them one another's secret Santa's for this coming Christmas party. 

As Dan advanced towards the bakery, he was suddenly struck with a giant marshmallow in the face. He looked around abruptly and he saw no other than Phil smirking at him from the shop. Dan simply rolled his eyes and continued to walk. Stepping up onto the pavement, Phil stopped him.

"What? No snarky remarks?" Phil questioned, as Dan would have usually said something sarcastic or at least thrown some insult Phil's way.  
Dan smirked down at Phil and replied, "You're the equivalent to the marshmallow you have just thrown. In the physical body, you're just as pasty and you have no definition. You're mental capacity is just as soft and vapid as a marshmallow. In some ways, you do lack one characteristic of that marshmallow though; at least the marshmallow has some sweetness."  
Phil stood agape at Dan's retort, "And now you see, you are now a roasted marshmallow because it appears you have just got burned."

Dan opened the door to the bakery and entered as Phil was still shocked by Dan's words. As soon as Dan walked through the door, he was greeted with Marisol and the other workers. 

"Dear, it's your turn to draw for secret Santa!" Marisol proclaimed as she handed Dan over a bowl to which he pulled out Phil Lester's name. He tried to put the sliver of paper back into the bowl, but his hand got smacked by Marisol.  
"You know the rules, Dan. No takesies backsies."  
Dan pleaded, "Please let me trade who I got, I'll do anything."  
Marisol simply shook her head and stated, "No means no, Daniel."

He sighed and accepted that he, of all people, had to buy the person he hated a present for Christmas.

What Dan didn't know is that even if he did grab another sheet of paper in that bowl, he would just receive another small sheet saying the name Phil Lester on it because this was all part of Marisol's plan. 

After work that day, Dan started to panic about what to get Phil because although he did hate the other, he couldn't just get him a shitty gift just because he hated him I mean, it's Christmas after all. To be honest, the only thing that Dan knew about Phil was that his eyes were filled with a radioactive explosion of blue, green, and yellow and that he had dyed black hair, other than that, Phil Lester was a mystery to Dan Howell. 

•••

Three days until the party, Two days to buy Phil a present, One day to find out one thing that Phil likes.

Dan currently stood behind the counter of the bakery, grabbing pastries for the customers whilst handing back change. The last two customers told him thanks and he wished them a good rest of the day. And then Phil waltzed over to Dan and began to speak.

"Y'know, I wasn't expecting you to say what you said yesterday."  
"Oh?" Dan questioned whilst raising an eyebrow, "And what were you expecting?"  
"Anything, except that." Phil shook his head and then smiled, "And that pun, Jesus. That was gold."  
"Would you want s'more marshmallow puns?" I asked him.  
He cracked a smiled and simply uttered, "I don't want to hear a peep out of you, Howell."

That night, Dan wracked his brain for any possible thing that he could get Phil for Christmas, but he honestly couldn't think of anything, so he did the only reasonable thing he could do; stalk his Facebook.

While researching on Phil's Facebook, Dan had discovered quite a lot about the radioactive eyed boy. He had found out that he and Phil actually have quite a few interests such as Muse, anime, and their love for Japan. Dan was starting to think Phil was an alright guy, but then he realized that he was talking about the guy who had once thrown bread dough on top of his head causing Dan to need a shower.

Dan closed off his Facebook tab and smiled because he knew exactly what to get Phil for Christmas.

•••

Two days until the party, One day to buy Phil a present.

Dan had called off work today after telling Marisol that he was buying his secret Santa gift and she let him considering this would be the second time he has missed work since he started. Dan had also decided that today he needed to buy a festive jumper for the party because half of his clothes were just monochrome and that's not at all Christmas-y. 

He began to walk towards the shop to buy himself a jumper when a particular framed poster struck his eye. The poster was of all of Muse's album covers and it was in a frame. Dan wanted it for himself, but at the same time he also wanted to get it for Phil. He expected the price to be over the roof, but it was only €11.50, so Phil now had a framed Muse album cover poster. Dan gathered the poster and asked an employee to save it at the front for him to pay for when he got ready. He went to the clothes section and found the best festive jumper and he also stumbled upon the most outrageous shirt he could find. He paid for Phil's present and his two new festive item of clothing. Carrying his two bags, he made a stop at a small shop and decided to add more things to Phil's present just for the lols honestly. 

When Dan got home, he put his two new shirts into his closest and then grabbed his wrapping paper that happened to have Kanye West all over it. Dan decided to wrap the Muse poster in the Kanye wrapping paper, while he thought he would stick the other things in a gift bag.

Dan felt satisfied with what he had bought Phil, but Dan didn't know how Phil would react to the present he received being from him because that's the best present to be given from someone you're supposed to hate.

•••

One day until the party.

Dan decided to wear his Hawaiian Christmas shirt that he had bought yesterday to work today. People greeted him saying, "Aloha." and then leaving saying, "Merry Christmas." He would laugh and wish them a merry Christmas as they walked out with their baked goods. 

"Where did you find that shirt?" Phil inquired.  
"I don't even know, it was just a lucky find, to be honest."  
Phil nodded, "Well it's a cool shirt, you should wear it every day this week, it's better than some of the other things you wear."  
Dan rolled his eyes, "As if you wear anything better than what I've worn."  
"All you ever wear is black, how is that better than having color in your life?"  
"Don't try to ruin my aesthetic, Lester." Dan replied, annoyed.

•••

Today is the party.

9:00 a.m. (10 hours until the party.)

There's no work today and the party starts at seven, so I have plenty of time to just lounge around and play Mario Cart until then. Dan was the master of procrastination; honestly, he could stay playing Mario all day if he was allowed. He didn't make his life harder on purpose, it just kind of happened to him. Time got away from him, so it caused him to become a little behind in starting to get ready.

6:30 p.m. (30 minutes until the party.)

Dan is currently frying his hair with his straightener while there is a towel wrapped around his waist. As soon as he finishes damaging his hair, he dropped his towel and got dressed into his Black Santa jumper that he had bought especially for this day. He began to run around his flat looking for his other shoe and when he finally found it, he had to then search for the TV remote. Finally, all Dan had to do now was grab his present for Phil and walk to the bakery.

6:58 p.m. (2 minutes until the party.)

Dan grabbed the bag and the wrapped poster; he stuck his phone into his front pocket, and then pranced to the bakery. 

"Dan, Merry Christmas!" Marisol exclaimed as she saw him walking through the door. "Clare, please, help the dear boy with his gifts."  
"Thank you, Clare." Dan said as the lady, mid-forties, took his presents. She took the gifts from Dan's hands and placed them on a table in the back where the other presents were sitting.  
"There's hot chocolate in the back if you want some, dear." Marisol informed Dan with a smile.  
Dan smiled and thanked Marisol for telling him as he walked to the back of the shop.

When he got to his destination, thinking he was going to be alone back here, he saw Phil standing there dipping marshmallows into his hot chocolate. Dan scrunched his nose up because marshmallows in hot chocolate don't appeal to him very much.

"What's with you?" Phil pondered.  
"What do you mean?" Dan asked Phil because all Dan was trying to do was grabbed a cup of hot chocolate and maybe enjoy a muffin or two.  
"Why does your face look like that?"  
"Well, when a mummy and a daddy love one another very much-" Dan started.  
"No, I mean you made your face into a disgust face, why?"  
"I don't like marshmallows in my hot chocolate and I saw that you had smothered them in the hot chocolate, so" Dan replied with his reasoning.  
Phil looked at Dan in shock and then screeched, "You don't like marshmallows in your hot chocolate?"  
Dan shook his head no as Phil then yelped out, "Why do you hate love?"  
"Love's not really my take I guess."  
Phil shook his head in disappointment, "I thought better in you. Who would have thought you would hate marshmallows in your hot chocolate." And with that Phil walked out with his drowning marshmallows.

After more mingling with other workers and chatting whilst Christmas songs chimed over the speakers, Marisol decided that it was finally time for Secret Santa.

"Alright, everyone try to find their present!" She shouted with excitement.

I waited until I saw that everyone had grabbed their present, apparently Phil had the same idea as his and my gifts were the last two left out of the pile of other presents. I grabbed the one that had to be mine as Phil seemed to know that the other was his.

"Everyone open their presents at the count of 3," Marisol then continued, "1.. 2.. 3! Open them up!"

I pulled the lid off the box and as soon as I saw what lay in the box, I smiled so big. The shock was surreal right now, I couldn't believe whoever had got me these would actually do this. I moved the Muse tickets to the side because at the bottom of the box was some graham crackers, chocolate, and marshmallows with a note that said, "I might want s'more Dan Howell in my life." And in that moment, I knew exactly who my Secret Santa was and I wasn't at all disappointed.

"Okay everyone go to who they think their secret Santa is!"

Phil and I met in the middle.

"Thanks for the Muse tickets," I began to say.  
"Thanks for the framed Muse poster." He interrupted, "and thanks for the marshmallows."  
"And I guess I should say thanks for the s'mores and maybe the note you decided to leave."  
"Yeah, and what did you think about that note?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows.

I bit my lip contemplating whether or not to do what I wanted to do.

"This is what I think." I replied back to him as I grabbed hold of the scarf around his neck. Our eyes locked upon each other's and my heart was beating in my ear. I noticed all of the freckles on his white skin before I closed my eyes for my lips to meet his. The warmth of his lips on mine sent a current running through my body; I grabbed hold of his scarf tighter bringing him closer. The kiss came to an end when someone began to pelt Phil and I with what I could only assume was marshmallows. As soon as I pulled away from Phil's lips, I was hit right in the forehead. 

"Marisol," I started to say.  
"Whoops!" She cried as she threw more marshmallows our way causing us to laugh.

If someone would've told me that my year would be ending with me falling for Phil Lester I would say you're the craziest fucking person, but now I think I'd be crazy not to fall for him.


End file.
